Giovanni Battista Sammartini
thumb|right|250px|Giovanni Battista Sammartini Giovanni Battista Sammartini (soms ook: Samartini, Martini, San Martini en San Martino, bijgenaamd Il Milano) (Milaan, om 1700 – aldaar, 15 januari 1775) was een Italiaans componist, dirigent, organist en muziekpedagoog. Hij is de jongere broer van de hoboïst en componist Giuseppe Sammartini (1695-1750). Beide waren zonen van de Franse hoboïst Alexis Saint-Martin, die in Milaan als Alessio Sammartini bekend was; hun moeder Gerolama de Federici was afkomstig uit een Milanese hoboïsten-familie. Bij de ontwikkeling van de klassieke stijl speelde Giovanni Battista Sammartini een centrale rol en beïnvloedde componisten van jongere generaties voortdurend. Hij was in zijn tijd een van de toonaangevende componisten in Milaan. Levensloop Kapelmeester in Milaan Sammartini was vanaf 1725 organist bij de karmelieten en van 1730 tot 1770 als kapelmeester aan het klooster Santa Maria Maddalena te Milaan en vanaf 1728 voor de Imperial Regia Congregazione del Ss.mo Entierro di N. S. Gesù Cristo e Soledad della Ss. Vergine Addolorata (Congregatie van het Heilige graf van onze Heer Jezus Christus) aan de jezuïeten-kerk San Fedele te Milaan. Hij was tegelijkertijd aan meerdere kerken in Milaan werkzaam (gedeeltelijk tot elf gelijktijdig). Hij werd als de belangrijkste componist en musicus in Milaan aangezien en ontving daarom ook representatieve opdrachten. Daarnaast dirigeerde hij het orkest van graaf Leopold Anton Eleutherius von Firmian. Beroemde leerlingen Van 1736 tot 1741 was hij leraar van Christoph Willibald Gluck. Gluck was door Sammartini dermate beïnvloed dat hij in zijn eigen werken hele delen van Sammartini gebruikte. Grote invloed heeft Sammartini ook gehad op Johann Christian Bach, die van 1755 tot 1762 in Milaan verbleef. In 1765 speelde Luigi Boccherini in het orkest, dat onder leiding stond van Sammartini. Aan het einde van zijn leven beleefde hij in 1770 het optreden van Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in Milaan op zijn eerste reis naar Italië. Cantates en opera's Van zijn kerkmuziek, die meestal voor bepaalde broederschappen, de adel en bepaalde feestelijkheden bestemd was, is niet veel behouden gebleven. In deze werken verbinden zich elementen van de galante en de contrapuntische stijl met vocale virtuositeit en zorgvuldige instrumentatie. Van groot belang zijn hier de cantates voor de vastentijd, die Sammartini over een lange periode (van 1728 tot 1773) voor een Milanese congregatie componeerde. De behouden gebleven opera's - alle in het Milanese Regio Ducal Teatro uitgevoerd - volgen de conventies van de opera seria. Instrumentale muziek Als componist bewandelde hij nieuwe wegen in de instrumentale muziek. Daarom zijn voor de muziekgeschiedenis ook zijn instrumentale werken (symfonieën, concerti en kamermuziek) heel belangrijk. De instrumentale muziek werd door publicaties van de bekende muziekuitgevers in Parijs en Londen in heel Europa bekend. "De eerste Symfonicus" Sammartini schreef meer dan 140 symfonieën en was daarmee een van de belangrijkste vertegenwoordigers van de vroege vorm van de symfonie. Hij was een van de eerste componisten die de symfonie uit haar oorspronkelijke plaats (als opera ouverture) door oplossen verwijderde en haar een zelfstandige plaats op het podium gaf. Aan de symfonieën (van de 142 behouden gebleven, zijn 75 met twijfelachtige toeschrijving) laat zich de ontwikkeling van zijn persoonlijke speling van het klassieke idioom aflezen: de vroege symfonieën zijn uitsluitend voor strijkers, die gedeeltelijk nog barok opgebouwd zijn, in het midden werd de instrumentatie met hoorns en trompetten verbreed en eindelijk de laatste twaalf symfonieën met aanvulling van hobo-stemmen, een rijkere - gedeeltelijk contrapuntisch verdichte orkestklank en uitdrukkingsrijke harmoniek. Alle te samen hebben zij drie delen, het doorgaande gebruik van de sonate-vorm en een voorliefde voor ritmisch-metrische effecten. Ook in de kamermuziek was Sammartini een avant-gardist: hij behoorde tot de eerste componisten die strijkkwartetten en -kwintetten componeerden. Composities Werken voor orkest Symfonieën * Symfonie in C-groot, J-C 4 werkindeling naar: Bathia Churgin, Newell Jenkins: Thematic Catalogue of the Works of Giovanni Battista Sammartini, Harvard University Press, 1976, 291 p., ISBN 978-0674877351 *# Allegrissimo *# Andante e affettuoso *# Allegrissimo * Symfonie in C-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 7 * Symfonie in c-klein, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 9 *# Allegro *# Affettuoso *# Allegro * Symfonie in D-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 14 * Symfonie in D-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 15 * Symfonie in D-groot, J-C 16 *# Alla breve *# Andante sempre piano *# Presto * Symfonie in d-klein, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 23 *# Allegro *# Grave *# Presto * Symfonie in Es-groot, J-C 25 * Symfonie in Es-groot, J-C 26 *# Allegro assai *# Allegrino *# Allegrissimo * Symfonie in F-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 32 * Symfonie (Sonata) in F-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, op. 2/11, J-C 33 * Symfonie in F-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 34 * Symphony (Sonata) in F-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, op. 2/5, J-C 35 * Symfonie in F-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 36 *# Presto *# Andante *# Allegro assai * Symfonie (Sonata) in F-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, op. 2/8, J-C 37 * Symfonie (Sonata) in F-groot, voor 2 violen en basso continuo, op. 2/1, J-C 38 * Symfonie in G-groot, voor 2 violen, altvioel en basso continuo, J-C 39 * Symfonie in g-klein, J-C 56 *# Allegro *# Andante *# Presto * Symfonie in g-klein, voor 2 violen en basso continuo, J-C 59 * Symfonie in A-groot, J-C 62 *# Presto *# Andante e pianissimo *# Presto assai - Allegro (alternatieve finale) * Symphony (Sinfonia No.5) in A-groot, voor 2 violen en basso continuo, J-C 64 * Symfonie in A-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 65 * Symfonie in Bes-groot, voor 2 violen en basso continuo, J-C 66a * Symfonie in Bes-groot, voor 2 violen en basso continuo, J-C 66b * Symfonie in Bes-groot, voor 2 violen, altviool en basso continuo, J-C 67 * Symfonie in A-groot, voor strijkorkest, J-C 88 * Symfonie in G-groot Concerten voor instrumenten en orkest * Concert in C-groot, voor cello en orkest Cantates en kerkmuziek * 1751 Il piano di San Pietro, cantata sacra voor solisten (sopraan, contralto, tenor), orkest en basso continuo, J-C 117 * 1751 Il pianto degli Angeli della Pace, cantata sacra voor solisten (sopraan, mezzosopraan, tenor), orkest en basso continuo, J-C 119 * 1751 Maria Addolorata, cantata sacra voor solisten (sopraan, contralto, tenor), orkest en basso continuo, J-C 121 * 1759 Della Passione di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo, cantate voor sopraan, mezzosopraan, tenor, orkest en basso continuo, J-C 124 * 1759 L'addolorata Divina Madre e Desolatissima nella Soledad, cantate voor sopraan, mezzosopraan, tenor, orkest en basso continuo, J-C 123 * Confitebor, J-C B-5 * Gerusalemme sconoscente ingrata, cantate voor mezzosopraan, tenor en orkest, J-C 122 * La perfidia giudaice S.S. Passione di Gesù Cristo, cantate, C-49 * Magnificat in Bes-groot, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, gemengd koor en orkest, J-C 111 Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Kamermuziek * Kwartet in A groot, voor dwarsfluit, 2 violen en cello (is identiek met het Notturno à quattro van Johann Michael Haydn) *# Affettuoso *# Allegro spirituoso * Kwintet nr. 3, voor 3 violen, altviool en contrabas * 12 Sonates en trio, voor 2 dwarsfluiten en basso continuo * 28 Sonates, voor 2 dwarsfluiten en basso continuo * Sonate, voor dwarsfluit, 2 violen en basso continuo * Sonate in D-groot, voor dwarsfluit, 2 violen en basso continuo * Sonate in Bes groot, voor cello en basso continuo, op. 4 Nr. 2 * Sonata in G-groot, voor cello en basso continuo * Sonate, voor cello en strijkorkest (of piano) - met cadensen van Nicolas Karjinskij * Suite, voor viool en klavecimbel * Trio in D-groot, voor 2 dwarsfluiten en basso continuo * Triosonaten - Notturno voor strijktrio, voor 2 violen en cello, op. 7 (nr. 1 - 6) Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Anna Cattoretti: Giovanni Battista Sammartini and his musical environment, David Brown (augustus 2004), 692 p., ISBN 978-2503512334 * Ada Beate Gehann: Giovanni Battista Sammartini: Four Concertos (Recent Researches in the Music of the Classical Era), A-R Editions (december 2002), ISBN 978-0895795212 * Ada Beate Gehann: Giovanni Battista Sammartini: die Konzerte, P. Lang, 1995, 342 p., ISBN 978-3631492581 * Piero Sonti: Repertorio di musica sinfonica - Gli autori, le composizioni dal Seicento a oggi, Ricordi, 2001, 1060 p., ISBN 978-8809022553 * Stanley Sadie, John Tyrrell: The New Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians, Groves Dictionaries, Inc., januari 2001, ISBN 1-56159-239-0 * Nicolas Slonimsky, Laura Kuhn: Baker's Biographical Dictionary of Musicians, Gale Group, december 2000, ISBN: 0028655257 * Michael Kennedy: The Oxford Dictionary of Music, Oxford University Press, 2e uitgave, 1997, ISBN 0198691629 * Stewart Gordon: The Galant Style, in: A History of Keyboard Literature. Music for the Piano and its Forerunners, New York: Schirmer Books, 1996, 566 p., ISBN 978-0534251970 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4e uitgave, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venetië: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1792-1936, Venetië: Albrizzi Editore, 1989, 491 p., ISBN 88 7837 007 X * Chappell White: From Vivaldi to Viotti - A history of the early classical violin concerto, Philadelphia: Kansas State University, 1992, 375 p. * Adriano Bassi: La musica in Lombardia nel 1700 : Salotti, teatri, associazioni, Gennaio: Arnaldo Forni Editore, 1992, 216 p. * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Claude V. Palisca: Baroque Music, Prentice Hall, December 1990, ISBN 0130584967 * Marie Annette Marley: Recent Researches in the Music of the Classical Era Volume 34 - Giovanni Battista Sammartini: IL PIANTO DELLE PIE DONNE, A R Editions, Inc. (1990), ISBN 978-0895792440 * Marie Annette Marley: The Sacred Cantatas of Giovanni Battista Sammartini, Cincinnati. 1978. Ph.D. 360 p. - Dissertation Abstracts International: 39-2610A * Lamberto Trezzini: Due secoli di vita musicale storia del teatro comunale di Bologna, Seconda edizione, Nuova Alfa Editoriale, 1987, 362 p., ISBN 978-8877790026 * N.M. Zejfas: Zabytyj "otec simfonii". (Der vergessene "Vater der Sinfonie " : G.B. Sammartini), Sovetskaja muzyka. 1985, H. 2, S. 91-95. * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Newell Jenkins: The vocal music of G.B. Sammartini, Chigiana. 12 (1977), S. 277-309. * Bathia Churgin, Newell Jenkins: Thematic Catalogue of the Works of Giovanni Battista Sammartini, Cambridge, Mass., London: Harvard University Press, 1976, 291 p., ISBN 978-0674877351 * Bathia Churgin, Newell Jenkins: Ho trovato il padre dello stile di Haydn, Chigiana. 12 (1977), S. 373-377. * Bathia Churgin: The Symphonies of Giovanni Battista Sammartini: Volume 1, The Early Symphonies, Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press (1 januari 1968), 225 p., ISBN 978-0674859654 * Bathia Churgin: Giovanni Battista Sammartini: Sonate a tre Stromenti: Six Notturnos for String Trio, Op. 7, Univ Of Nc+press (1 januari 1981), ISBN 978-0807814468 * Bathia Churgin: G.B. Sammartini and the Symphony. - An examination of Sammartini's stylistic periods, Musical Times, 116 (januari 1975): 26-29. * Bathia Churgin: New Facts in Sammartini Biography. The Authentic Print of the String Trios, Op. 7., Journal of the American Musicological Society. 20 (1967), S. 107-112. * Bathia Churgin: The Symphonies of G.B. Sammartini, Harvard. 1963. Ph.D. 888 p., - Dissertation Abstracts International: 35-3790A-91A * Luigi Inzaghi: Nozze affrettate di G.B. Sammartini - (Da un autografo inedito), Nuova Rivista Musicale Italiana. 10 (1976), S. 6344>39. * Luigi Inzaghi: Nuova luce sulla biografia di G.B. Sammartini, Nuova Rivista Musicale Italiana. 9 (1975), S. 267-272. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon : nordiskt och allmänt upplagsverk för tonkonst, musikliv och dans, Stockholm: Sohlmans Förlag, (1951-) * Jean-Marie Londeix: 125 ans de musique pour saxophone, Paris: Leduc, 1971 * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Guglielmo Barblan: Contributo alla biografia di G.B. Sanmartini alla luce dei documenti, Studien zur Musikwissenschaft. 25 (1962), S. 15-27. * Guglielmo Barblan: Sammartini e la Scuola sinfonica milanese, Musicisti Lombardi ed Emiliani. 1958, S. 21-40. * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Sigrid Struth: Giovanni Battista Sammartini. Zum 175. Todestag., Das Musikleben. 3 (1950), S. 16-17. * Manfred F. Bukofzer: Music in the Baroque Era, from Monteverdi to Bach, W.W. Norton & Company, november 1947, ISBN 0393097455 * Gino Roncaglia: Ancora attorno a una Sonata di G.B. Sammartini, Revista Musicale Italiana 43, 72-74. * Gino Roncaglia: Una sonata inedita di G.B. Sammartini, Revista Musicale Italiana 42, 492-94. * Georges de Saint-Foix: Sammartini et les chanteurs de son temps, Revista Musicale Italiana 43, 357-63. * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Tobias Norlind: Allmänt musiklexikon, Stockholm: Wahlström & Widstrand, 1927-28, 2V p. * Theodore Baker, Alfred Remy: Baker's biographical dictionary of musicians, Third edition, New York: G. Schirmer, 1919, 1094 p. * Theodore Baker: Biographical dictionary of musicians, New York: G. Schirmer, 1900, 653 p. Referenties Categorie:Italiaans componist Categorie:Italiaans dirigent Categorie:Italiaans organist Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Italiaans muziekpedagoog be:Джавані Баціста Самарціні bg:Джовани Батиста Самартини cs:Giovanni Battista Sammartini de:Giovanni Battista Sammartini en:Giovanni Battista Sammartini eo:Giovanni Battista Sammartini es:Giovanni Battista Sammartini fi:Giovanni Battista Sammartini fr:Giovanni Battista Sammartini gl:Giovanni Battista Sammartini he:ג'ובאני בטיסטה סמרטיני it:Giovanni Battista Sammartini ja:ジョヴァンニ・バッティスタ・サンマルティーニ la:Ioannes Baptista Sammartini oc:Giovanni Battista Sammartini pl:Giovanni Battista Sammartini pt:Giovanni Battista Sammartini ru:Саммартини, Джованни Баттиста zh:乔万尼·巴蒂斯塔·萨马丁尼